footballoldcopyfandomcom-20200216-history
Alan Shearer/import
| cityofbirth = Newcastle upon Tyne | countryofbirth = England | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Striker | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = – 1986–1988 | youthclubs = Wallsend Boys Club Southampton | years = 1988–1992 1992–1996 1996–2006 Total | clubs = Southampton Blackburn Rovers Newcastle United | caps(goals) = 118 (23) 138 (112) 303 (148) 559 (283) | nationalyears = 1990–1992 1992 1992–2000 | nationalteam = England U-21 England B England | nationalcaps(goals) = 11 (13) 1 (0) 63 (30) | manageryears = 2009 | managerclubs = Newcastle United }} Alan Shearer OBE, DL (born 13 August 1970) is an English retired footballer. He played as a striker in the top level of English league football for Southampton, Blackburn Rovers, Newcastle United and for the England national team. He is widely regarded as one of England's best strikers, being both Newcastle's and the Premier League's record goalscorer. After retiring as a player in 2006, Shearer worked as a television pundit for the BBC. In 2009 he briefly left his BBC role to become Newcastle United's manager in the last eight games of their 2008–09 season, in an unsuccessful attempt to save them from relegation. A native of Newcastle upon Tyne, Shearer made his professional debut with English top-flight club Southampton in 1988, scoring a hat-trick in the process. During several years on the south coast, he became known for his classic style of play, strength and goalscoring ability; he soon received an international call-up along with a transfer to Blackburn Rovers in 1992. Shearer established himself as a player in northern England; he became a regular in the England squad, and his 34-goal tally helped Blackburn secure the Premier League title in 1994–95. He was named Football Writers' Association Player of the Year in 1994 and won the PFA Player of the Year award in 1995. The 1995–96 season saw Shearer make his first Champions League appearances and finish as the top scorer in the Premier League with 31 goals. He was also top scorer at Euro 1996 with England, scoring five goals, and in the 1996–97 Premier League, with 25 goals. In 1996 he was third in the FIFA World Player of the Year awards. Shearer scored 283 league goals in his career, including a record 260 in the Premier League (of which 58 were penalties), and a total of 422 in all competitions including international at all levels. Shearer has amassed a goals to game ratio of 0.667 throughout his career at every level. Honours Southampton *Full Members Cup Runner-Up, 1992 Blackburn Rovers *FA Premier League, 1994-95 Newcastle United *FA Premier League Runner-Up, 1996-97 *FA Cup Runner-Up, 1998, 1999 England *Tournoi De France, 1997 Club Individual *Euro 96 Golden Boot Winner (five goals) *UEFA Euro 96 1996 All-Star Team *EMA Team of the Year, 1994-95 *UEFA Cup top scorer, 2003-04, 2004-05 *FIFA World Player of the Year, Bronze award, 1996 *Ballon d'Or,- Bronze award, 1996 *Highest-ever Premier League goalscorer, 260 goals *Premier League Golden Boot, 1994-95, 1995-96, 1996-97 *Record for most Premier League goals in a 42 game season (1992-93 to 1994-95) :34 *Record for most Premier League goals in a 42 game season (1995 onwards) :31 *Most overall goals for Newcastle United: 206 *Most European goals for Newcastle United: 30 *PFA Player's Player of the Year, 1995, 1997 *Football Writer's Association Player of the Year, 1994 *Premier League Player of the Month, (November 1994, September 1998, August 2000, December 2002, October 2003) *Premier League Player of the Season, 1994-95 *FWA Tribute Award, 2001 *Inducted into the English Football Hall of Fame in 2004 *Named by Pele as one of the 125 greatest living footballers *Premier League 10 Seasons Awards (1992-93 to 2001-02) *Domestic and Overall Player of the Decade *Domestic and Overall Team of the Decade *Outstanding Contribution to the FA Premier League *Premier League 20 Seasons Awards (1992-93 to 2011-12) *Top goalscorer (260) External links Category:1970 births Category:Players Category:Managers Category:English footballers Category:English managers Category:England international players Category:England B international players Category:England under-21 international players Category:Premier League players Category:Premier League managers Category:Blackburn Rovers F.C. players Category:Newcastle United F.C. players Category:Southampton F.C. players Category:Newcastle United F.C. managers Category:1992 UEFA European Championship players Category:1996 UEFA European Championship players Category:1998 FIFA World Cup players Category:2000 UEFA European Championship players